Snow White and the Seven Catridges
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Bye Weiss, I will miss ya! Enjoy! - Knight Grim.


The sky. It never did look so good from the ground looking upwards. Opposite, it was another story, another escape for dreamers - for a Huntress like me.

I always wished I had wings. I could spread them out and disappear; completely vanish into the vast blue skies above me. The winds could flow through my feathery wings, lifting me higher and higher until I couldn't breathe anymore. That to me was an escape from this hell, from Earth.

I would dream of that every time I lay in bed. I remember it being two in the morning and I could hear my parents screaming from their bedroom next door. I remember laying there with my blanket over my head and flash light on as I read Snow White over and over again. It was my escape, my way out of reality.

It was my only way.

My stepmother never lets me read at night. She was strict, dictator-like. I was the oldest, hence, I would always get lectured. I had to set an example for my younger sisters. I had to clean the house. I had to put on that fake smile I resented so much. I had to get enrolled to Beacon.

I had to die everyday on the inside.

Of course, no one in my family made it any easier. My father was always busy with Schnee Dust. I don't think he spent one night not checking accounts and making calls. I know somewhere inside that he is trying to forget my late mother through work.

I did everything I could to make them happy. Every single thing I could to make Father forget his addiction to work and see how proud I was trying to make them.

In grade one I won the Fencing Tournament, and earned Myrtenaster.

In grade eight I was Class Valedictorian.

In grade nine I made the Honor Roll and kept it that way till the end of my senior year.

In grade twelve I got nine thousand Lien in scholarship to Beacon.

No one saw that, no one ever did. They only saw their problems and sad thing was, they never got past them. My sisters would constantly bicker in the car and that would result in my stepmother screaming at them to shut the fuck up. My father would scream next, telling us how bad of a headache he had (later to be learned as Dust Radiation Poisoning, when he died months later).

I think that's the night everything went out of control. That was the night my stepmother came in and caught me reading Snow White. She saw the book and immediately freaked.

Was it because she always wished for a life like that?

Was it because everything was a complete mess?

I tried hiding the book under my pillow but she saw the pink cover. She told me to give it to her and for the first time in my life, I said no. I disobeyed her - me, the girl who was supposed to be the most responsible in the family. She repeated it and I shook my head, hiding it behind me. My mother slapped me with the back of her hand, her fake jewel ripping into my fake mask of courage.

She took my escape away from me that day. She ripped my book.

Tears and blood. That was all that came out that day. I sat on the toilet mat, sobbing hysterically while hugging what tatters were left of Snow White, close to my scarred face. I was only ten. I was a child. Sitting on the mat, I cried for everything I lost - my way out of my pathetic life.

I wished for someone to save me.

I needed someone to save me.

And I did get that someone, no, I meant these somebodies.

I met them during my first year in Beacon. Finally, God had caught all my tears and sent me three angels.

These three were everything I ever needed; Yang Xiao Long: emotionally rich and half a hedonist. Blake Belladonna: erudite and mysterious. Ruby Rose may be naive and reckless, as I bicker with her most of my time here in Beacon, but at least Ruby is still far better mentally compared to my sisters.

These girls erased my past and taught me how to fly again. They would hold my hands and guide me through paths I would have never dared to explore alone.

We did everything together as Team RWBY. Everything. I firmly believed they are the ones and so I will sacrifice myself for them.

For instance, Ruby and I both gave our virginity to each other.

Lying in bed naked together for the first time, she caressed me like no other person would. She touched me like no other man could. Her voice whispered into my ears words of love. Her hands kneaded my body and her finger insert itself into me. It was pure euphoria that night as she suckled my neck, marking me as her own. Her property.

I am Ruby's. Only hers.

It was perfect. I was free of my family and I only had the future to live for. I had my Ruby. We would make love every night and each time, Ruby would tell me she loves me. She would tell me how beautiful my scar is and how crazy I made her.

I made her know how crazy she made me. How my back arched each time she suckled my breast or how my screams echoed when she touches my body.

Ruby is my escape.

But life had always been cruel to me. It had always taken away my escape out of hell.

When we lay together under the sweat-soaked sheets, I told Ruby what really is going on with Schnee Dust. I told her I was going to kill my stepmother: ultimately expelling me from Beacon and labeling me a criminal like Roman Torchwick and so on.

I had so many things planned to do with my Ruby. I would welcome her to Schnee Dust if she wants, I would never scream at her fro being a klutz she is anymore. I would always love her till the end of my days.

She didn't believe me when I told her so. She laughed, her voice so confident. But underneath the sheets, her hand became stiff at my waist. She was scared.

Wasn't I supposed to be the one feeling that?

Ruby begged me not to go, as Blake said earlier in that evening, it's impossible to defeat my stepmother in combat anymore. Ruby told me this plan I have right now is ridiculous and retarded; even for me. Ruby didn't want to lose me now, she had all our life ahead of us: We had school to complete, a goal to become splendid Huntresses and protect the world.

Reassuring her I will come back in one piece didn't work, as Ruby called me a liar all of a sudden, accusing me of toying with her feelings because of this little problem.

Ruby then said this to me, in one of the harshest tones I never prepared myself to listen, from her of all people.

"Go out there and die in a blaze of glory... By breaking up with you, I will never have to cry for you."

My heart stopped beating at that moment.

"Excuse me for being so... selfish."

I completely died from the inside then.

I left Ruby, pulling the white sheets that clung to my body.

Now, I stood on the roof of the Schnee Dust Company HQ. The sky had never looked prettier.

* * *

___Goodbye, cruel world, it's been a pleasure..._

* * *

With Myrtenaster locked and loaded, I plunge into the heavily defended castle my wicked stepmother resides in.

* * *

___With these seven shots I have left, mother dearest..._

* * *

The alarm sounded as the blinding spotlight found me on the Dust coated flooring. The Grims and Human soldiers, all armed to the teeth, began to rush towards their exiled princess.

* * *

___I am and I will, be gladly taking you with me._


End file.
